At present, light bar assemblies used in LCD backlight modules produced in large batches are all of straight-bar forms. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional light bar assembly mainly comprises a light source 101, a circuit board 102 and a connector 103. The light source 101 and the connector 103 are located at a same side of the circuit board 102. The circuit board 102 is of a long strip form, and a plane in which an upper surface of the connector 103 is located is higher than a plane in which an upper surface of the light source 101 is located. Because the upper surface of the connector 103 protrudes relative to the upper surface of the light source 101, a portion of a light guide plate (LGP) 104 corresponding to the protruding portion of the connector 103 must be cut to avoid the connector 103 when the light bar assembly of this structure is used in a backlight module, as shown in FIG. 2. However, cutting the light guide plate 104 leads to a risk of light leakage from the backlight module and adds to the production cost of the light guide plate 104; and moreover, the connector 103 in such a backlight module has poor stability and tends to fall off due to vibrations.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art to provide a light bar assembly and a backlight module which can solve the aforesaid technical problems with conventional LCD backlight modules.